ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirk Upchuck (TNO)
Kirk Upcuck is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Kirk Gourmand from the planet Peptos XII. Appearance Ben as Kirk Upchuck Kirk Upchuck has grey skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-grey patch of skin on his head, light-grey skin on his face and belly and a buck-teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a grey tail. In A Future Enemy, he, along with the other Upchucks, gain a green suit similar to Upchuck in the original series. The Ultimatrix MK10 is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Kirk Upchuck has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing him to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Kirk Upchuck's mouth can stretch, allowing him to swallow objects larger than himself. He is connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where he stores all the "food" he eats. He is both connected to the gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach. By breathing air out of his mouth, Kirk Upchuck is able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Kirk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Kirk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Kirk Upchuck can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. Kirk Upchuck can spit out slime like Murk Upchuck. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. Kirk Upchuck iss capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Kirk Upchuck, unlike the other Upchucks, has sharp claws that can slice through steel. He is also capable of rolling into a ball. Weaknesses Kirk Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects he can swallow at once. Kirk Upchuck is slow when he eats a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, he is somewhat quick, considering his small size. If Kirk Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. Kirk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams. History *Kirk Upchuck debuts in Someone They Ate, where he fights Infern. *In 10+10, Kirk Upchuck chases Bubble Helmet and falls through a portal. *In A Tale of Two Frogs, Kirk Upchuck tries to fight Emperor Milleous, but times out. *In A Future Enemy, Kirk Upchuck fights Project Famigilia and wins. Appearances *''Someone They Ate'' *''10+10'' *''A Tale of Two Frogs'' *''A Future Enemy'' Trivia *Credits to Dio for the second infobox image and CaT for the background removal. Category:Gourmands Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Eating Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse